1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover-fitted connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-45554 discloses a cover that is mounted on the rear surface of a housing of a connector. The cover is held in position by a locking mechanism and functions to hold, bend and protect a group of wires drawn out from the housing.
Some wire covers also contact the rear surfaces of the terminal fittings of the connector to achieve double locking of the terminal fittings in the housing. However, an improperly mounted cover cannot detect whether the terminal fitting has been inserted to a proper position. Hence there is a potential that the terminal fitting may be left insufficiently inserted, and there has been an earnest demand for a countermeasure.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a simple construction to detect whether a cover is mounted properly.